


Late night relief.

by Yomidark



Category: 91 Days (Anime)
Genre: Casual Sex, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yomidark/pseuds/Yomidark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nero can't sleep. Avilio offers support.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Late night relief.

Nero shifted uncomfortably in his car's seat, grunting, trying to find a more comfortable position with little avail.

"Can't sleep?" Avilio's voice reasoned in his ear. Peeking at him with out of one eye, Nero found him completely awake despite the hour, resting his head on one of his arms, staring at him.

"This seat sucks. And I can't stretch my legs. Could use better company too." The last part was probably a bit uncalled for, Nero thought to himself, especially given how good care Avilio had taken of his mind… and body recently. But he couldn't resist poking him.

"I see." Avilio expression didn't change, his eyes staring at him lazily. "What me to suck your cock?"

Nero's eyes both opened, as he almost jumped from his seat. Although maybe he was expecting it, and hoping the other would propose something to pass time. Not that Avilio would have rejected him if Nero had tried to touch him…

"I'm not sucking yours later."

"That's fine."

Nero gestured to the other man with his head to come over to him, as he used one of his hands to slip his belt away. 

Silently, Avilio's leaned over him, using his fast hands to open Nero's trousers, and lowering the other's underwear enough to expose his semi-hard erection. Apparently, Avilio words had had a bit of an effect of him, even if he wasn't completely hard. 

Like someone who knew exactly what he wanted, his mouth jumped the other, taking the soon hard cock between his cheeks.

"Hmp." Nero emitted a pleased moan. He might have liked for the other to go faster, to fuck his mouth sensibly, but he decided to let him be. He was the one who had offered, after all.

Instead, he rested his head on the window, enjoying feeling the sensation of Avilio's tongue pressing on his erection, working to make him hard.

"You can touch yourself, you know."

"No need." The other man answered him, before placing his lips on the other's testicles, sucking on them, as his hand caressed the length of the other's erection.

"Maybe I'll suck your limp dick after this then." Nero had started to notice how little Avilio cared about his own body when they did this, starting from the first night they did this; he had a hard time remembering a time when Avilio actually came.

"No need." Avilio's words came between one movement of his tongue and another, careful ministrations on the other erection.

"It's amazing how you can manage to answer me and maintain that cocky attitude of yours while sucking my cock at the same time."

"You should take my offer, you know. I don't offer to go down on everyone." Nero's tone was sarcastic, but that part was definitely true. While he didn't have a habit of sleeping with men, he and Avilio had made a thing of it at this point. It wouldn't be too bad to push things a bit further.

"Maybe you're just not as good in bed as you think you are." His tone was the same, so it was hard to make out whether he was sarcastic or not.

"And I thought you were getting addicted to my dick… ouch."

Avilio's teeth carefully brushed his erection, not enough to hurt him too much, but enough to let him know that he should shut up.

"Fine," Nero drew a breath, as he sighed. "But this discussion about my sexual prowess is not over."

"Whatever," Avilio's expression and general atmosphere said.

With the other gone quiet, he could finally focus, gathering his lips around the tip, drawing pleased moans from the other's mouth.

"He's in my power," Avilio thought, as he took him further and further, twisting his tongue around the erection in his mouth. "And he doesn't even realize that."

Nero's erection hit the back of his throat, and he could feel the other squirm and shiver in his seat, wanting more. 

"I wonder how far I can take this," His head start to move a little, enough to let the other feel it, but not enough to make him feel a rush. "He's not addicted to my body, not yet."

His tongue moved in his mouth, as stimulating erogenous points.

"He wants me, he seeks my body at night, but it's just for temporary relief." He drew his head backward, enough so that only the tip was left in his mouth. He stimulated it with his tongue, feeling the taste of precum.

"He wouldn't look for me outside of this context, when it's just not just the two of us." He took all of him again, feeling the rush of a dick coursing through his mouth and slamming into in the back of his throat. "I wonder if I can…"

He pulled back his head again, and again he slammed the other's erection into his throat.

"... make him fall In love with me?" Just putting words to it in his head was enough to make his shiver. He could feel a knot in his stomach. It wasn't entirely disgust, or hate. It was… like having Nero at his disposal, willing to die or follow his orders would be an interesting idea that would be somewhat pleasing for him.

He almost smirked, at the thought of the man he hated so much thrusting inside of him as he claimed to love him. It would have made for a pretty ironic situation.

"I need to stop thinking." As appealing that would be, he need to focus his thought "I need to focus."

He couldn't tell himself whether he was talking about their sex or his revenge.

Deciding to end this soon, he started to move his head faster, continuously; he knew Nero preferred it this way, instead of slow methodical sex. But he often went the other way to tease him.

He could feel the other's hips moving, bucking toward him, as his moans became frequents.

"Fuck, Avilio-" Nero words rang in his ear, following by his hips moving forward to meet Avilio's mouth and a wet substance filling him.

Without complaint, Avilio let him, swallowing everything that came out, and using his tongue to clean his erection.

"Ah, fuck, that was…" Nero tone was delighted, his breath heavy.

"You taste terrible." Avilio raised his head himself, looking at him in the eyes. He looked unfazed.

"And you do swallow every time." Nero tried to form a half smile, as he gasped for air.

"Maybe next time I'll bite you off then. That will show you."

"Eheh." Nero's lips this time formed a whole smile. He looked visibly amused. "What do you say I pay you back? I was serious when I asked."

Avilio looked at him in the eyes. "He wants me. But I…" He shook his head.

"I'm going to sleep. You should do the same." Avilio took his hat to cover his head, falling on his seat.

"You know we are in a car. You can't avoid listening to my voice." In spite of his words, Nero's tone sounded more amused than anything.

But Avilio didn't answer.

"Really, I know you are awake dude."

**Author's Note:**

> Just wanted to write a bit more about these two.
> 
> Angelo's thoughts are probably the harder to convey, I hope I did a good job and didn't go OOC.


End file.
